Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle 2 - Rozdział XVI
''Idziemy zobaczyć, czy ocalały jakieś gofry?'' Remi właśnie znalazł swoją ulubioną część stołu zastawioną goframi z dżemem. Przekrzywił głowę na bok. Zupełnie jakby Chloe wiedziała, że ma zamiar przyjść. To naprawdę dziwna dziewczyna... Wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za jedzenie. - Może sądziła, że zwabi cię goframi - usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos, a potem cichy śmiech. - Gdybym wiedział, to nawet bym się nie zastanawiał - odparł, odwracając się. Zobaczył swojego najlepszego kumpla. Poznali się, jak byli jeszcze dziećmi. Znali się bardzo dobrze, mimo że nie zawsze spędzali ze sobą czas. Obaj mieli tendencję do znikania w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, co denerwowało innych, ale im nawzajem to nie przeszkadzało. Chyba dlatego tak dobrze się dogadywali - A ty co tu robisz? Pilnujesz mnie? - A powinienem? - zapytał retorycznie z tak charakterystycznym dla niego uśmiechem - Po prostu jestem wszędzie. Wiesz, że lubię się zakręcić tu i tam - westchnął - Mam nowe wieści. - W sprawie? - W jej sprawie - spojrzał na niego znacząco. Remi zamarł. Bał się tego, co może usłyszeć. Zanim zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, ziemia się zatrzęsła. Cała sala się zatrzymała. Następne drżenie. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać w popłochu. W jednym momencie sufit zaczął się walić. Miski i szklanki potłukły się lub potoczyły po podłodze. Kilkadziesiąt osób pchało się do wyjścia, byle tylko nie zostać w pułapce. Remi spojrzał na kolegę. Ten ze znudzoną miną zerknął na okno. - Nic tu po mnie - stwierdził, podchodząc do niego - Mam nadzieję, że to nie było nasze ostatnie spotkanie - zwrócił się do szarookiego, po czym wyskoczył. Z pierwszego piętra, więc na pewno nic mu się nie stało. - Ja też - szepnął Remi. Wziął jeszcze jednego gofra i podążył za pozostałymi. Kiedy się przemienił, dołączył do reszty superbohaterów. Chaos. Tym słowem najłatwiej było opisać to, co się działo. Ludzie uciekali, gdzie tylko mogli. Jedni przed walącymi się budynkami, inni, żeby nie wpaść w wyrwy, które pojawiały się nagle i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, a jeszcze inni, żeby nie zginąć pod stopami tłumu. Bohaterowie nie zastanawiali się długo. Z determinacją kiwnęli głowami. Porozumieli się bez słów. Każde z nich podbiegło w inną stronę, by ratować każde życie, którego jeszcze nie pochłonęła ziemia. * * * Po piętnastu minutach wszystko ustało. Tak nagle jak się zaczęło. Ale to nie był koniec problemów. - Nie wiem, ile jeszcze wytrzymam - wysapała Biała Lisica z zaciśniętymi powiekami. Kurczowo trzymała się swojego nunchaku, lekko kołysząc się nad przepaścią. - Dasz radę! Nie puszczaj! - zawołała Ruda Lisica, trzymająca się jej nogi - Nie po to skoczyłyśmy, żeby go ratować, żeby teraz się poddać! - Dzięki, nawiasem mówiąc - powiedział chłopak, którego Vi ściskała za rękę. We trójkę wisieli nad wielką szczeliną. - Jeszcze nie dziękuj - rzuciła do niego Liszka, po czym zerknęła na siostrę, która musiała utrzymać ciężar ich wszystkich - Może się rozhuśtajmy... - Nie! Wtedy na pewno nas nie utrzymam! - Puśćcie mnie - zaproponował nagle chłopak. Ruda Lisica spojrzała w jego oczy dość nienaturalnego koloru, bo były piwne, ale bardzo jasne i od razu skojarzyły jej się z miodem. Ładnie kontrastowały z kruczoczarnymi włosami - Wtedy chociaż wy będziecie miały szansę... - Nie ma mowy! - odparła wściekła - Nie poddamy się teraz! Jakie byłyby z nas bohaterki, gdybyśmy dały ci umrzeć?! - mówiąc to, jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła palce. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. - Zawsze jest sposób. Tylko trzeba go znaleźć - stwierdził, wpatrzony w oczy koloru czekolady. Nie musiał długo czekać, żeby zauważyć w nich błysk. - Widzisz to? - zapytała, a on podążył za jej wzrokiem. Zobaczył dmuchany zamek, który nie wiadomo jak ocalał, i już wiedział, co chce zrobić - Najpierw ty, potem ja. Lisica na koniec - zerknęła na siostrę. Było widać, że trzyma się już ostatkiem sił. Nic nie powiedziała, tylko pokiwała lekko głową. Liszka westchnęła i zwróciła się do chłopaka - Trafisz? - A mam inne wyjście? - zaśmiał się - Jasne, że trafię. Jestem dobry w skakaniu - stwierdził żartobliwie, po czym puścił dłoń swojej wybawicielki. Leciał przez powietrze. Po drodze zrobił kilka salt, żeby zmienić tor lotu - Chyba spadania - stwierdził w myślach i wylądował idealnie na środku celu. Spojrzał w górę. Ruda Lisica już zmierzała w jego stronę. - Dobra, możesz skakać! - zawołała, gdy wylądowała. Axelle spojrzała w dół. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. Wystarczy, że trochę się przekołysze i puści w odpowiednim momencie. Musiała zmusić obolałe mięśnie do wysiłku jeszcze ten jeden raz. Zaczęła się bujać, ale nie przewidziała, że jej nunchaku odczepi się, zanim je puści. Zaczęła spadać. Nie umiała nad tym zapanować i skierować się w odpowiednią stronę. Zamknęła oczy. Jeszcze chwila. Trafi albo zginie. - Mam cię! - krzyknęła Vi, trzymając jej dłoń. Wciągnęła ją na dmuchany zamek, po czym cała trójka położyła się obok siebie - Nic ci nie jest? - Poza tym, że nie ruszę rękami do końca życia to nic - odparła ze śmiechem. - Nie wiem, jak wam dziękować - odezwał się czarnowłosy. - Tej Rudej dziękuj - stwierdziła Axelle, nie otwierając oczu - To ona cię uratowała. Ja tylko uratowałam ją. - W sumie to tak to było - Liszka wzruszyła ramionami. - Nigdy nie zapomnę o długu, jaki u ciebie zaciągnąłem - powiedział cicho - Ale muszę już iść - Moja rodzinka pewnie umiera ze strachu - dodał, wstając. Na ich szczęście zbocze było bardzo podziurawione, więc wejście na powierzchnię nie było trudne. Biała Lisica przytuliła sama siebie, co sprawiało, że ręce ją tak nie bolały. - To było najgorsze kilkanaście minut mojego życia - podsumowała. - Od kiedy w Paryżu są w ogóle trzęsienia ziemi? - zapytała jej siostra retorycznie. Obie zamyśliły się i nagle dotarło do nich, co naprawdę się stało. - "Cała ziemia poczuje jego kroki" - zacytowała jedna. - To znaczy, że... - zaczęła druga. - Madenuit powrócił - dokończyły razem. Wtedy zapikało nunchaku jednej z nich. Odebrały połączenie od Czarnego Kota. - Żyjecie obie? - rzucił prosto z mostu. - Tak. A co z wami? - Nie wiem. Do nikogo oprócz was się nie dodzwoniłem - na te słowa wymieniły wystraszone spojrzenia - Na szczęście z mieszkańcami dobrze. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez ofiar, ale nie było ich wcale wiele... Mogło być znacznie gorzej. Gdzie jesteście? Rozejrzały się dookoła. Stosy gruzu nie przypominały im niczego znajomego. W oddali ujrzały Wieżę Eiffla, więc postanowili, że tam się spotkają. Bliźniaczki patrzyły z podziwem na metalową konstrukcję. Ciągle stała dumnie nad Paryżem, jakby mówiła, że nikomu się nie pokłoni. Na miejscu zobaczyły Czarnego Kota. Ze względu na to, że używał białego miraculum, na jego kostiumie pojawiło się parę białych elementów, ale poza tym nic się nie zmienił. Ani z wyglądu, ani z charakteru. Udało mu się dodzwonić do Biedronki, więc uznali, że mogą się do niej przejść. Po drodze dostrzegli bohaterkę w niebieskim stroju. Pani Agreste uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła syna. Miała na sobie kostium Pawia, ale z prawdziwych pawich piór. Razem z ratownikami krzątała się po placu, pomagając rannym. Adrien odpowiedział jej tym samym i podążył za Lisicami. które rozgadały się na dobre. Nawet ich nie słuchał, zatopiony w myślach. * * * Biedronka chodziła tam i z powrotem. Bała się, że po drodze może im się coś stać. Wiele rzeczy spadało nagle z nieba albo można było wpaść w ukrytą szczelinę. Kameleon tylko wodził za nią wzrokiem. Wiedział, jak się czuje. Sam drgnął niespokojnie, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk sms-a. Jego telefon leżał na pół rozwalony obok na ziemi. Zachodząc w głowę, jakim cudem działa, odczytał wiadomość od swojego kumpla: "Żyję jakby co XD". Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Ten to wie, jak poprawić człowiekowi humor. Uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał rozmowę. Lisice zmierzały w ich stronę, bez przerwy coś mówiąc. - A gdzie Czarny Kot?! - przerwała im Biedronka. One odwróciły się i zamarły, gdy nie zobaczyły go za sobą. - Przecież szedł tuż za nami... - stwierdziła Ruda Lisica z nutą paniki w głosie. - Tak się zagadały, że zgubiły Kota - podsumował Kameleon z niewinnym uśmiechem. Biedronka ze strachem zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła. - To nie jest śmieszne! - krzyknęła prawie ze łzami w oczach. Wyciągnęła jojo i spróbowała się do niego dodzwonić, ale odpowiedziała jej tylko głucha cisza. - Znajdziemy go! - zawołały siostry, już biegnąc w stronę, z której przyszły. Nie musiały długo szukać. Znalazły go w jednej głębokiej szczelinie. Wszędzie walały się śmieci i różne odłamki, w wyniku czego utknęła mu noga, a koci kij był poza jego zasięgiem. - No wreszcie - powiedział zniecierpliwiony, ale uśmiechnął się na ich widok. Chwilę potem był wolny i razem z Lisicami, lekko kuśtykając, poszedł w umówione miejsce. Biedronka, kiedy tylko go ujrzała, podbiegła do niego. On, spodziewając się, że chce go przytulić, rozłożył ręce. Ona natomiast dała mu z liścia w twarz. Jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do policzka. - Za co to?! - Nie strasz mnie tak więcej! - wrzasnęła, okładając go pięściami - Myślałam, że coś ci się stało! Blondyn zdumiony osłonił się rękami. - Spokojnie! - powiedział między uderzeniami. - Ty idioto! Jak mam być spokojna?! - na te słowa wywrócił oczami. Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować, złapał ją za nadgarstki i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Przeniósł swoje dłonie na jej talię, a ona swoje wplotła w jego włosy. Z każdą chwilą pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny i wcale nie przeszkadzała im trójka gapiów. - Widzisz, to nasza zasługa - stwierdziła jedna z bliźniaczek, kłując Kameleona łokciem w żebra - To my go znalazłyśmy. - Gdybyście go nie zgubiły, nie musiałybyście go szukać - odparł obojętnie, nie odrywając wzroku od pary zakochanych. - Nieważne! - podsumowały Lisice razem. Po chwili milczenia chłopak przekrzywił głowę w bok. - Ile można się całować bez nabierania powietrza? - zapytał. - Kto to wie? - powiedziały jednocześnie. - Idziemy zobaczyć, czy ocalały jakieś gofry? - zaproponował, po czym cała trójka odeszła, zostawiając ich samych. A oni nie zamierzali przerywać. Oboje tak długo czekali na ten moment. Czy to miało znaczenie, że jakiś pięćsetletni gość chce ich zabić? Dla nich liczyła się ta chwila. Tu i teraz. W końcu odkleili się od siebie i zetknęli czołami oddychając głęboko. - Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Ona uśmiechnęła się i patrząc w jego dzikie oczy, odparła: - Razem choćby nie wiem co. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach